Bond Mates Forever
by Smokes91
Summary: Movieverse. Nightstrike arrives on earth in search of his bonded, Megatron. What happens when he finds the latter with Starscream. Mech x mech slash. Don't like... Don't read. You have been warned.


_This is my third slash attempt. Hope it turns out alright. This will be a mech x mech slash. Hope you like it. R & R._

XXXXX

After taking off from Cybertron two days ago, Nightstrike didn't think he'd ever find the organic planet 'Earth'. But finally, there it was. The blue planet. The planet in which his bond mate currently resided… _Megatron_. He couldn't stop thinking about his bonded. He hadn't seen him since he left to retrieve the cube over two thousand years ago… And his spark ached for Megatrons presence, for his closeness… His contact. The contact he had been denied for over two thousand years.

He finally made it through the earth's atmosphere, and landed with an audible 'thud'. He didn't care about the crater he just created, or the sizable dent in his armour. No. Right now, all he cared about was finding his bond mate. But, what he didn't know… Was his bonded was essentially in the arms of another.

XXXXX

Soundwave was in the command centre relaxing (a rare thing for the 3IC, he did it whenever possible), when suddenly sensors picked up an unknown energy signature. "Lord Megatron: Sensors have detected unknown decepticon energy signature. Query: Do I intercept?" the third in command asked, in his famous mono-tone voice.

Megatron was sitting in his throne, with Starscream in his lap. "Yes. Bring them to me when you do. I would like to find out who this mystery mech is" he announced, before nuzzling his helm into Sarscream's neck. Although Starscream didn't mind the treatment (he was actually used to it), he just couldn't help but feel a slight tug towards another.

XXXXX

Soundwave intercepted the lone decepticon as ordered, and was surprised by what he found. The mech was young, looked about the equivalent of 25 earth years. His armour was cobalt with white stripes on his chest (his alt mode was a cobalt 2006 Infiniti Coupe Concept with white racing stripes). He stood about as tall as the autobot scout, Bumblebee, perhaps a little taller. But out of everything, what surprised Soundwave the most… Was the fact that he'd never seen this decepticon before. _Perhaps Megatron knows him. _If only Soundwave knew how right he was. He motioned for the young con to follow him, which he did so without hesitation.

XXXXX

Megatron nuzzled Starscream some more before pulling back. He looked over the young seekers sleek, aerodynamic body. He heard the pede-falls of his third, but quickly returned his attention to his second. "You are a very beautiful mech Starscream. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise" he purred into his seconds' audios. Suddenly his spark clutched and pulled in a mixture of anger and disbelief… Or was it even his spark? He suddenly looked up, feeling a presence he hadn't felt in over two thousand years, and saw a young beautiful black mech before him… _His _young, beautiful black mech. Nightstrike.

Nightstrike let a gasp pass his lips, before narrowing his optics at his leader. His commander. His bonded. "Funny. That's the same thing you said to me the night we bonded. Good to know those words are completely meaningless" he spat. Optics glowing bright red, in pure anger. Before anyone had the chance to react, he turned and ran out the door.

Starscream jumped out of Megatrons lap, and stared at his leader with disbelieving optics. "You have a bond mate?" he asked quietly. Megatron just nodded, not trusting his vocals. Starscream suddenly smiled, which surprised Megatron greatly. Before he could ask, Starscream spoke again. "Well, what are you waiting for? You should go after him" he stated softly.

Megatron got up and walked to his second, he couldn't just leave without explaining himself. But he couldn't just let his bonded run either. So he simply asked. "Star. What about you?"

Starscream looked up at his leader, then smiled again. "I'll be fine. Although I did very much enjoy your company. As of late, I've had my optics… On another mech" he purred, flicking his optics at Soundwave… Who's optics widened in shock and disbelief. "As the humans say, sir. It was fun while it lasted" he announced, stepping closer to the third in command. Megatron smiled and raced out the door, as Starscream and Soundwave drew even closer to each other.

XXXXX

Nightstrike was sitting in a clearing near the ocean, looking out over the water. He loved the way the water moved and how the waves crashed into the shore. It kind of reminded him of home. The ocean back home was just as beautiful. It helped calm him… And right now, that's just what he needed.

He continued to watch the water, until suddenly a shadow fell over him. Before he had the chance to react, he felt a hand caressing his spinal struts lovingly. He couldn't supress the moan that escaped his lips, as the mystery mech hit one of his hot spots. "You always did love it there. Didn't you?" the mech purred softly.

Nightstrike tried to pull away, not wanting to be near his bonded at the moment. But he soon found himself on his back, with Megatron between his legs. Megatron continued to caress his bonded, he caressed wherever he could touch. His chest, his sides… His cod piece. "AAAHHH" Nightstrike cried out as Megatron caressed and rubbed his cod piece.

Nightstrike continued to moan as his mate pleasured him. He could feel his body begin to heat up as the pleasure continued to build. Megatron loved the beautiful noises his mate was making… And knew how he could force more of the wonderful noises. "Open up for me" he requested softly, caressing his mates cod piece. The cod piece shifted immediately, an invitation for Megatron to give more of the wonderful touch. Which he did without hesitation.

Megatron lowered his helm between his mates' legs and began to lick the rim of his partners' port. This action caused Nightstrike to cry out as he arched into the touch. Nightstrikes cooling fans kicked in as the pleasure continued to heat his body. Megatron couldn't help but smirk as his mate arched into him. But he wasn't quite expected what happened next. "Please. Please Megatron… I… I need you" Nightstrike moaned deliciously.

Megatron almost overloaded as his mate moaned so beautifully. He smiled as he removed his own cod piece. His cord slid out fully erect and leaking. "Anything for you my mate" he purred, as he slowly slid into Nightstrikes port. Nightstrike cried out and bucked as his mates cord slid into his sensitive port. Once Megatron was steeled in his mates' port to the hilt, be slowly pulled back until he was barely inside before thrusting back in. It didn't take long to set a slow, steady pace.

Nightstrike continued to moan and writher in pleasure as his mate thrust into him. He pulled his mate down and planted a passionate kiss on the larger mechs lips… Which Megatron quickly replicated, rubbing his glossa over Nightstrikes lips, asking for entrance… Which his mate happily gave. Megatron pushed his glossa into Nightstrikes mouth, caressing Nightstrike glossa with his own.

Both Megatron and Nightstrike could feel their overloads coming as their pace quickened. Megatron sat up on his knees, bringing Nightstrike with him. The new position allowed him to go deeper into Nightstrikes port… Causing the latter to throw his helm back in a scream of pure pleasure. Megatron continued to thrust into his beautiful mate as his overload neared. He continued to thrust into his mate, until Nightstrikes chest plates opened… Revealing his beautiful ruby red spark. "Please. Please. Bond with me" Nightstrike moaned lustfully.

Megatron couldn't say 'no' to his bonded. He opened his own chest plates, revealing his spark. He looked at his mate, before slamming their chests together. Both sparks were drawn to each other, like two magnets. As they merge together, both mechs screamed as a wave of pleasure hit them. It didn't take long to send both mechs off the edge. Both cried their partners name as overload hit.

Nightstrike collapsed to the ground, closely followed by Megatron. He looked up to his mate, and smiled warmly. 'I love you so much' he told his mate through their bond.

Megatron smiled down at his mate. "And I love you" he answered, before leaning down to claim a passionate kiss from his bonded.

XXXXX

Hope everyone liked it. Like I said, second attempt at slash. Please review, and let me know what you think.

END


End file.
